


Gnome & Horklumps Bookplate Illustration

by ratcreature



Series: Cyclopaedia of Magical Creature, Common and Rare [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Encyclopedia, Fanart, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Wizarding Books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Media: fine liner pen with waterproof indian ink on paper, then textures and text added in GIMP.</p><p>The canon description in Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them (p. 21) is "The Horklump [...] resembles a fleshy, pinkish mushroom covered in sparse, wiry black bristles. [...] It spreads sinewy tentacles rather than roots into the ground to search for its preferred food of earthworms. The Horklump is a favourite delicacy of Gnomes but otherwise has no discernible use."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gnome & Horklumps Bookplate Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> Media: fine liner pen with waterproof indian ink on paper, then textures and text added in GIMP.
> 
> The canon description in Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them (p. 21) is "The Horklump [...] resembles a fleshy, pinkish mushroom covered in sparse, wiry black bristles. [...] It spreads sinewy tentacles rather than roots into the ground to search for its preferred food of earthworms. The Horklump is a favourite delicacy of Gnomes but otherwise has no discernible use."

High resolution detail:

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
